


Whim

by lye_tea



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he sorta-kinda saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whim

** Whim**

****_Oh god, I am going to die_ (if there were gods).

Ragged, jagged, pieces and parts ripping off in flying wisps, her soul slowly torn away. Everywhere they went, and Rukia fantically - eyes fixed and heart racing from despair - stole stranger strength and laid it to rest at heart. 

 _Is that blood?_  (ghosts don't bleed).

"Do you want to live?"

She turned her head - tried - and without glancing up, knew the voice instinctively: some demon crept close to kill her absolutley.

"I said," amused and wry, "Do you want to live? I can help you, you know. Give you a new body. A _substitute_  body, while you...regenerate."

(He's never been one for euphemisms.)

 _Yes_ , she heard inside. 

He grinned widely, a little lesson on deception. Waved his hands (drama) and voiced some incantations (gratuity) and all of a sudden - 

She was fine again.

 _Make you holy and hell_.

"Thanks," Rukia muttered and stood up. 


End file.
